A Nightmare Gone Wrong
by Tea Rosarie
Summary: This is fully based off a random thought in my head. It's basically the same movie, the same characters, but with - oh! what's this? a female Jack. Not a slash!


**Title: A Nightmare Gone Wrong**

**Pairing: fem!Jack/?**

**Genre: Romance, **

**Rating: K**

**Language: English**

**Summary: This is fully based off a random thought in my head. It's basically the same movie, the same characters, but with - oh! what's this? a female Jack. Not a slash!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned The Nightmare Before Christmas, or even came up with the brilliant idea, you really think I would have Jack and Sally together? No. Therefore, I do not own this wonderfully created movie. It belongs to Tim Burton and D*sney. **

* * *

><p>Have you ever wonder where holiday come from? If not, I truly think you should begin.<p>

Truth be told, holidays have their own towns, with their own citizens that work very hard, every day and every year, to bring that holiday to you. I wouldn't fib about this. It's true. Yes, there is Easter Town, and Thanksgiving Town, Valentine Town, St. Patrick's Town, Christmas Town and last, but certainly never least, Halloween Town. That town, I have to be honest with you, has a very special story. And that story, my reader, I wish to share with you.

Oh, but first, we need a longer beginning, don't we? You cannot expect me to start story without it's beginning, can you? Of course not, that'd be mad.

So, without further ado, watch the pumpkin door creak open and descend into the darkness. For there, is where I story will begin...

_Boys and girls of every age_  
><em>Wouldn't you like to see something strange?<em>

_Come with us and you will see_  
><em>This, our town of Halloween<em>

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_  
><em>Pumpkins scream in the dead of night<em>

_This is Halloween, everybody make a scene_  
><em>Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright<em>  
><em>It's our town, everybody scream<em>  
><em>In this town of Halloween<em>

Halloween Town is truly a lovely place. That is, if you love the scares and horrors of what the terrifying holiday brings. Everyone in the town is something that tries, and succeeds, in scaring their victim. They are horrifying creatures of different kinds. A selected few creatures, very known in your world, are the vampires, pale as the moon and love to feast on blood, the werewolves, half-man and half-wolf, zombies, our dearly departed ready to give us a nice scare, boogie monster, who are bad gamblers indeed, and skeletons, the ones that love to haunt the most.

_I am the one hiding under your bed_  
><em>Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red<em>

_I am the one hiding under your stairs_  
><em>Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair<em>

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_  
><em>In this town we call home<em>  
><em>Everyone hail to the pumpkin song<em>

Our pumpkin song is is our town's anthem. We sing it every year, after we come back from your world, to celebrate our joy of another successful haunting. We love what we do, we love working to try our best to scare our unwilling victims. We love scaring, we take joy in it. If you can't scare in Halloween Town, you are basically a helpless cause. No one in our town has ever not ever been able to scare someone, please note, and certainly no one has ever wanted to anything but scare._**  
><strong>  
>In this town, don't we love it now?<em>  
><em>Everybody's waiting for the next surprise<em>

_Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can_  
><em>Something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll...<em>

_Scream! This is Halloween_  
><em>Red 'n' black, slimy green<em>

_Aren't you scared?_

_Well, that's just fine_  
><em>Say it once, say it twice<em>  
><em>Take a chance and roll the dice<em>  
><em>Ride with the moon in the dead of night<em>

_Everybody scream, everybody scream_

_In our town of Halloween!_

We have a system in our town. Haunt and scare, no questions asked. We are very happy in what we do, we're not mean of course. It's our job after-all. We never venture for new things, why I don't know. I suppose it's that we don't want to find new things, not wanting of something going wrong. we are not beings that get scared, we just don't want to leave our norm. Unless, our great leader decided other-wise...

_I am the clown with the tear-away face_  
><em>Here in a flash and gone without a trace<em>

_I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"_  
><em>I am the wind blowing through your hair<em>

_I am the shadow on the moon at night_  
><em>Filling your dreams to the brim with fright<em>

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_  
><em>Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!<em>  
><em>Halloween! Halloween!<em>

_Tender lumplings everywhere_  
><em>Life's no fun without a good scare<em>

_That's our job, but we're not mean_  
><em>In our town of Halloween<em>

_In this town_

_Don't we love it now?_

_Everybody's waiting for the next surprise_  
><em>Skeleton Jacklyn might catch you in the back<em>  
><em>And scream like a banshee<em>  
><em>Make you jump out of your skin<em>  
><em>This is Halloween, everybody scream<em>  
><em>Wont' ya please make way for a very special girl?<em>

_Our gal Jacklyn is Queen of the Pumpkin patch_  
><em>Everyone hail to the Pumpkin Queen, now!<em>

Ah...who could ever forget our lovely queen? Jacklyn Skellington, the most terrifying and intelligent creature that has ever lived in Halloween Town. She rules the Pumpkin patch, another name for our town, with a caring hand. She's a skeleton, dressed in black, a stark comparison to her white hair and bones, and can shriek shriller than any banshee in existence. She is greatly wanted by many of the male population of the town, even some females, for her terror and beauty. Of course, she politely rejects them. Jacklyn has always been a curious creature, always exploring new ideas and places, always wanting to try something new. The town would follow her to the end of Earth, if she truly wanted.

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_  
><em>Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!<em>

_In this town we call home_  
><em>Everyone hail to the pumpkin song<em>

_La la la la-la-la, la la la-la-la, la la la-la-la la-la-la..._


End file.
